Dark Phantom
Dark Phantom, known as in Japan, is the EM Wave Change between the Gothic artist Hyde and the UMA Phantom. His role in the Mega Man Star Force series is similar to ShadeMan.EXE's role, despite the fact their personalities don't match at all: ShadeMan is truly evil and hates humans, while Hyde just wants to get noticed and interrupt things for "attempting to take over the world", but fails miserably. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force 2 Dark Phantom works for Dr. Vega, with the job of distributing UMA to those who seek their power. He also kidnaps Luna Platz near the start of the game, whilst terrorizing Wilshire Hills by materializing ghosts. Dark Phantom later kidnaps Luna again, invoking memory data of Ophiuca to forcibly EM Wave Change her to Queen Ophiuca. Eventually, it is revealed that he plans to turn against Dr. Vega and take over the world himself. He is then quickly disposed of, with Rogue referring to him as a "parasite". He is then knocked out by Hollow after he and Rogue fought. He was also the only one of the four main bosses to actually retain his wave change with his user, the rest of the UMAs possessing Murians to assume their forms. During the Apollo Flame sidequest, it was an alternate version of Dark Phantom that has tricked Mega Man into opening a portal towards the Alternate Dimension and Geo's world. He is the second boss the player has to beat before taking on the seven warriors protecting Apollo Flame. Mega Man Star Force 3 Dark Phantom appears once again, and assaults the WAZA main computer, but he is not part of Dealer. He seemed to have been driven insane, only lusting for revenge for being defeated and losing the power of Mu. To that end, he attempts to acquire the Noise Change program in Mega Man by holding Zack Temple and Dr. Goodall hostage. When Harp Note and Taurus Fire step up to fight him, his plan falls apart and he retreats into WAZA's computers, where Mega Man follows and fights him. After being defeated by Mega Man once again, the shock caused him to step backwards one too many times, falling off the Wave Road of the WAZA main computer's CyberCore. Though Omega-Xis thought this may not be the last time they will see him. Abilities *'Phantom Illusion''' - On occasion, when the player attempts to attack Dark Phantom (except while he is attacking), Dark Phantom will phase out, avoiding damage from the attack. He often follows up with an attack of his own afterwards. *'Stick Sword' (ステッキソード) - Dark Phantom attacks the player at his current position using his stick. Later versions have him attempt this many times if the first blow misses, but never exceed 3 times. *'Phantom Claw' (ファントムクロー) - Dark Phantom sends out a black hand from his chest, which breaks and pierces Invis. *'Phantom Slash' (ファントムスラッシュ) - Dark Phantom moves up next to the player and performs a multi-hit wind attack that hits all panels around him. This removes Barriers and Auras, and must be blocked. *'Evil Claw' (イービルクロー) - In the third game, on occasion a hand will emerge from a vacant panel and attack the player. Anime History ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Dark Phantom is first seen fighting with Yeti Blizzard over the OOPArt, the Sword of Berserk. After Omega-Xis accidentally swallows it, and Geo being enlisted to travel the world in search of the other two OOPArts, Dark Phantom is repeatedly seen tailing Mega Man, attempting to take the OOPArt for himself. In Egypt, he enters a pyramid rumored to contain an OOPArt, and while searching the pyramid, he encounters Mega Man. However, the Sword of Berserk is beyond Mega Man's control, so although Mega Man unintentionally invokes his Zerker Tribe, he is forced to abandon the fight to cancel Wave Change. Dark Phantom proceeds to search the pyramid, but all his efforts were in vain. Later, at a ninja training school, Hyde joins the school with Rich Dotcom, and they search it for the OOPArt. Both of them eventually get discovered and Wave Change, and in the end they find the OOPArt. However, Mega Man and Rogue are on the scene too. In the midst of the chaos, Dark Phantom claims the Shinobi Shuriken for himself, joining a three-way struggle between Mega Man, Yeti Blizzard, and himself for each other's OOPArt. Whilst running an art class, Hyde discovers Mega Man's true identity, and takes Hope Stelar, who happens to be nearby, hostage, and lures Mega Man. Although Harp Note joins the fight, the fear that they will hurt Hope results in Mega Man and Harp Note being unable to properly fight him. As Dark Phantom prepares to finish Mega Man off, he is interrupted by Yeti Blizzard's appearance, who reminds him that he's still after Phantom's OOPArt. However, Hollow ends up forcibly extracting the OOPArt from the both of them. Dark Phantom eventually follows Dr. Vega to the Mu continent, being promised eternal life. He assists in the ritual for Le Mu's revival. However, as Le Mu begins to regain its strength, he escapes from Mu. Gallery Concept art of Dark Phantom.png|Concept art of Dark Phantom. Phantom Black in anime.png|Phantom Black in anime. Trivia *Dark Phantom has an unused battle texture of his head with a grin in ''Mega Man Star Force 3.[https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_Star_Force_3 The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man Star Force 3] *Dark Phantom's role in the series is similar to ShadeMan.EXE's role, despite the fact their personalities don't match at all: ShadeMan is truly evil and hates humans, while Hyde just wants to get noticed and interrupt things for "attempting to take over the world", but fails miserably. Also, some of Dark Phantom's attacks mirror ShadeMan's. References Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Star Force 3 bosses Category:Males